


Get the Lead Out

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road trip!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get the Lead Out

Get the Lead Out

Ray took a long drag on his umpteenth cigarette of the trip and blew the smoke out toward the middle of the Cortina, knowing it would annoy his DI. "How much further? I'm bored."

"A ways yet. Shut yer gob, Ray." Gene didn't even bother to look up from the road into the rearview mirror at his DS.

"We said it was a long trip; you should have brought something to read, like Chris," Sam scolded. Staring out the front passenger's side window, he just shook his head slightly. Christ, they sounded like a family on holiday. A family of chimneys on holiday, he amended, waving the smoke from three cigarettes away.

"Whatcher readin' there, div?" Like any child, Ray decided to pick on a younger sibling for entertainment.

Chris held the cover up so he could read it. "Latest issue of _Adventure_."

"Comics. Hmph." Crossing his arms, Ray rolled his eyes.

"At least I don't 'ave to 'ide it inside summat else when I bring it 'ome from the shops," Chris replied. Rather bored himself, he continued, "Y'know, some of these superpowers would be 'andy fer coppers… I wouldn't mind 'aving super-speed, to catch a blagger what's runnin'."

"Only if it came with super-balance. Yer a klutz, Chris." Ray pushed Chris in the shoulder, so that he fell toward the door.

Chris just grinned, sat back up, and smacked Ray in the arm with his comic. "Shuddit. What superpower would you want, then?"

Ray tilted his head to one side and pursed his lips. "Invisibility."

"Yeah, you could jus' sneak up on someone before they could run. Good 'un."

Sam snorted. "More likely so he could sneak into the ladies' bogs…"

Ray just looked over at Chris and waggled his eyebrows. Chris smirked back.

"Boss?" Chris turned his attention to Sam.

Deciding that time-travel would be hard to explain, Sam picked something else. "Telepathy. So I know when someone's lying." He twisted in his seat toward the back of the car and cast a gimlet eye toward Ray.

Ray pulled a face and looked out his window. "That's a bird's superpower."

"So's invisibility." Sam knew his comics.

"Is not."

Chris, self-appointed team authority on all things comic book related, had to chime in. "Is so. Sue Storm, Ray."

"Aw, shuddit."

Gene finally glanced up in the mirror at his DS, then over to his DI. "Both of you should shuddit before you find yerselves walking." This resulted in both men staring out their respective side windows with their arms crossed, and a very heavy silence.

Chris tried to go back to reading, but he couldn't stand the quiet. "What power do you want, Guv?"

"X-ray vision, like Superman." Gene's announcement caused Sam to look over at him in surprise.

"Right. You could see through walls, find the crims where they're 'idin'," Chris agreed, nodding.

Gene raised his chin. "I'm the sheriff; I ought to be able to see what's happening on my patch."

"We could 'ave our own comic," Chris mused. "We'd need a superhero team name though; summat a little more fierce than just 'A-Division.' 'A-Team,' maybe."

Sam snorted, settling in to watch the road through the windscreen. "I think someone will beat you to that, Chris."

Gene tilted his head. "I dunno; I think it has a nice ring. You get right on that, Skelton – and wrestle us up some superpowers."

"And I'll start shopping for lead pants." Sam muttered very quietly, not turning his head, glancing over at his DCI from the corner of his eyes.

Eyes never leaving the road, Gene smirked.


End file.
